


Succor Denied

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Blaster, Soundwave wanted to win over the symbionts that were left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succor Denied

Soundwave looked at the two small bipedal mechs, his ember aching for them. Nothing he had tried, nothing his own crew had tried, had brought the pair around to accepting a new bond with him.

They were fading, starting to gray out, but they were holding up a firewall against him.

 **Why** hadn't he gotten to Blaster earlier in the war and saved them? What was he going to do if they extinguished? Rumble and Frenzy had taken refuge with Starscream, who understood their confusion and grief all too well right now. Ravage and Laserbeak, his eldest symbionts, had persistently tried to persuade them to come back to the family, leading to a broken tail and a wrenched wing when the pair had still be able to fight back.

"Little dudes," he said softly, curling around them in their huddled pile. His voices was throbbing with pain for them, and he knew he was broadcasting it, but he didn't care. He just wanted to save them. "Let me help you," he pleaded.

They only gave him silence.


End file.
